Tears of an Angel
by Bella Kali
Summary: Enter a world of lies, affairs, back stabbing jealousy, love and a possible murder as the lives of some of our favorite characters are turned upside down by an encounter that never should have happened.M for a reason.Slight AU and OOC.Dont own HP.Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione looked across the ballroom observing the people moving about in its grandeur. Her chocolate eyes swept over familiar faces as they talked, laughed, and danced enjoying themselves. Most not knowing the secret going ons right under their noses. The lies and affairs, the backstabbing and heart breaking, but she knew because she watched, that's what she did. She knew who was sleeping with whom, who was stealing, and who was plotting. This is the world she had grown up in and she was good at picking up on the signs of others behavior. There were women looking at their lovers while their husbands talked business, and business partners making plans to under mind the other. Hermione shook her head as she watched the people in her life. The only decent people she really knew where her four close friends who just happened to be unable to attend the gala her cousin had her throw. She didn't want to throw it but she did because he had asked her and her cousin had done many things for her in the past. Unable to stand the mindless chatter about her anymore she crossed the ballroom, her green silk dress brushing the floor as her heels clacked again the marble floor. She was heading towards the library. She slipped out of the ballroom and into the library unnoticed except for one pair of silver eyes.

Hermione closed the door behind her and walked into the dark silent library. She may have grown up privileged but that didn't mean that she liked her life. Yes she was grateful, but everything about her world made her sick. The people in it were shallow and selfish and that wasn't who she was. She walked around the edge of the library running her fingers over the volumes of books finding comfort in the worn edges. She stopped in front of a large window that let in the moonlight from eh night sky. She looked up at the full moon and let her mind wonder not noticing that someone was watching her from the shadows.

"Escaping the fun are we?" A voice asked. Hermione turned around quickly to see Draco Malfoy walking across the room towards her. A man she had never liked with his womanizing ways and his snide remarks. He had always acted as though he was better than every one else and that they should all bow to him, and Hermione GRanger never bowed to anyone.

"It get's tiresome, don't you think?" She said stepping away from the window and walking in his direction. Draco Malfoy was perfection, with his soft platinum hair and silver eyes and a body the Greek gods would be jealous of. Any woman would find him attractive. As it was though neither Hermione nor Draco had ever been able to stand each other. She thought he was an insufferable ass and he thought she was a stuck up know it all. Unfortunate for them as well it didn't stop the physically attraction they held for each other. Draco had always been intrigued by Hermione's deep chocolate pools for eyes, they always seemed like they could look straight into your soul, her body was perfect with curves in all the right places, and her lustrous brown hair that fell in soft curls down her back had always made him want to fist his hands in them. Of course his status as an elite member of society that had come from years of money and careful breeding wouldn't allow him to admit that he found someone who had come into money off the kindness of family members. "And what brings you away from the party this evening. I would think Pansy would be more then willing to keep your attention, or perhaps the Greengrass girl?" Hermione said picking up a ball from the pool table where she was now standing and examining it pretending to be disinterested in his presence. Hermione knew that he was playing both girls and a few others for that matter not caring if they became attached to him or not.

"Why would I seek them out when it seems the hostess of the party this evening is sneaking off to dark rooms? Seems much more interesting then listening htem talk about the latest fashions or fawning over me, wouldn't you agree?" He returned leaning against the table.

"Careful Malfoy or I may think you are stalking me." Hermione said tossing the ball back on the table. Draco smirked at her comment.

"One only stalks prey they wish to kill Granger." He replied coming closer to her.

"Then that must be what you mean to do with me then." Hermione said looking at him through her thick lashes.

"Not quite yet." He whispered into her ear running his hands down her arms. Hermione suppressed a shudder that ran down her spin. Draco had never been this close to her before. They really tried to avoid each other as much as possible and she was intrigued by his actions this evening.

"Then what do you plan on doing with me? Perhaps you have come to demean me some more?" Hermione asked deciding to play along sitting herself on the edge of the pool table and wrapping her legs around him as her arms snaked under his jacket and dress shirt. Draco placed his hands on her smooth legs and pressed her dress further up.

"Oh I have so many things I would like to do with you Granger. Things that would make you blush" He said brushing his lips against her neck causing her breathing to hitch.

"Then why don't you man up and do them? Or is it that Pansy has finally cut your balls off and put them in a jar?" she asked looking into his silver eyes. Draco stood back abruptly and looked at her for a moment with hate burning in his eyes for the woman before him. She always knew how to push his buttons and questioning his manhood was one of them. Draco grabbed her face and pressed his lips to her crushing them together. Hermione was shocked by his actions never did she think this man would be kissing her. He had always been into girls who were nothing but a pretty empty box or rocks. Hermione's arms dropped from his back and went around his neck playing with his hair. Draco had moved from her face and were now fisting in her soft curls and he pulled on them causing Hermione to gasp opening her mouth to him as his tongue plunged in caressing hers. Hermione welcomed the aggression and pushed her body into his feeling his manhood hard against her core making her body warm all over. Draco's hands moved from her hair and pushed down the thin straps that had been holding up her dress and pushed it down revealing her breast to him. He took them roughly in his hands and caressed them moving his mouth over her neck and down her chest taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it causing Hermione to moan as she leaned her head back. No man had ever made her feel the things he was making her feel this quickly. She knew she should be pushing him away, she knew what they were doing was wrong, but so long had she watched as those around her conducted affairs and she wanted a taste of the forbidden and Draco Malfoy was definitely forbidden fruit. Hermione pushed his jacket off his shoulder and worked to undo the buttons of his dress shirt revealing his toned muscular chest to her. She ran her hands down his cool skin working to his belt which she undid quickly along with his zipper plunging her hand into his pants and stroking his long cock. Draco stopped his assault on her breast and pushed her dress up as she pushed his boxers down, he ripped the thin material of her knickers before plunging into her and Hermione cried out from the intrusion. Draco cursed and stilled himself not realizing that she had been a virgin. He would have thought at twenty three years of age someone would have gotten into her panties but it didn't seem so. She was so tight around him that he knew if he moved to soon that he would lose it and embarrass himself. He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the pain there and he cursed himself for getting himself into this situation but the prospect of getting her alone had been too great for him to resist, he was sure in the mornign he would blame it on the alcohol he had that night even though it was hardly an amount that would cause him to act like this but he could never admit that he had wanted to feel Hermione like this for along time now. He moved slightly and she moaned her eyes closing and he knew there was no going back from this. He pulled out further and thrust back into her loving the feeling of her around him. Never had a woman felt so amazing. He captured her mouth again as he began to move in and out of her at a slow pace enjoying each moment. Soon she too was moving her hips against him. He moved them further back onto the pool table so he was completely on top of her and wrapped her legs tighter around them. Hermione arched her hips up wanting more of him. She would admit that at first it was painful but soon turned to a pleasure she had never experienced before and she wanted more of it. They continued to move together there mouths fighting for dominance over the kisses as their hands roamed each others bodies. Hermione began to feel a tightening in her stomach and moaned louder urging Draco on. Hermione was soon digging her nails into Draco's shoulder blades drawing blood as she climaxed. Feeling Hermione's walls clench around him sent Draco over the edge and after a few more thrust he spent himself inside of her. Draco looked at Hermione and thought that she had never looked so beautiful then she did now in the after glows of sex light by the pale moon. Her chest rising and falling as she panted for air as he was doing. Draco rolled of her and lay next to her as they both tried to catch their breaths but Hermione wasted no time in getting up and righting herself quickly.

"This changes nothing. I still can't stand you." She said before she fled from the library leaving Draco in a state of wonderment. He cursed into the night air knowing he was royally screwed because he knew that one night with Hermione Granger was never going to satisfy him and that would not go over well with the plans others had for him.

Pansy Parkinson was not as dumb as everyone thought she was. She knew when to plot and she knew when to sit there and look pretty but seeing Hermione Granger come out of the Library out of sorts and seeing Draco Malfoy soon follow out afterwards the something had happened between the two of them and she didn't like that thought at all. She watched the both for the rest of the night and noticed how Draco's gaze kept going to the brunette and how the brunette made extra effort to avoid him the rest of the evening.

Hermione sat in her room that night after the party thinking back on the events that had conspired in the library. She had never felt so alive than she had in those few moments with Draco. How could someone she hates so much make her feel so wonderful? Sighing she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and began to wander the dark halls of the home where she was staying. She was walking past her cousin's office when she noticed a light coming from the room. She peeked in through the cracked door to see her cousin Blaise Zabini talking with an old classmate of his Theodore Nott. Hermione had always found Theodore Nott to be an attractive man and had always treated her with kindness when other's didn't. They were whispering to each other but Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying. She leaned closer to the door and the floor creaked causing Theo to turn towards the door. Hermione moved away and tried to make it look like she was simply passing by and hadn't noticed them. Theo opened the door and leaned against the frame crossing his arms over his chest and smirked at her. Her cousin was soon standing in the door way looking at her.

"Hermione what are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"Oh you know me. Always wondering about. Sorry if I disturbed you." Hermione said trying to keep things light.

"Oh it's no problem Theo here was just leaving." Blaise said. Theo looked at her cousin and nodded before turning to Hermione smiling at her and turning to leave.

"I hope everything is all right." Hermione said watching Theo go and turning her gaze back to her cousin before once Theo was out of sight.

"Of course everything is alright." Blaise said smiling at his cousin. Not many people believed that they were cousins since he was a pure bred Italian and was raised there when he was young until Hermione's parent's died and his family moved to England where she came to live with them. But his mother and her father had half siblings sharing different fathers.

"Well then I am going to head back to bed." Hermione said kissing her cousin on the cheek and heading back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione sat at the breakfast table with her cousin thinking about the events that had conspired a week ago. Every night since then she couldn't shake the feelings of his hands on her skin or his lips against hers. It was like a phantom was haunting her everywhere she went.

"Hermione have you heard a word I have said at all?" Blaise asked snapping his fingers in her face trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Hermione asked looking to her cousin.

"I said don't forget about the Malfoy's dinner party tonight, it's another must." He said. Hermione groaned inwardly.

"Can't I skip this one; say I have dragon pox or something." Hermione said the last thing she wanted to do was be around Draco again.

"Okay first off you know Dragon Pox doesn't exist and secondly if it did and you had contracted it you would die from it and then how would you explain your miraculous recovery when we have our Halloween ball next month." Blaise asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"A miracle, that's why it's called a miraculous recovery," She mumbled and Blaise laughed standing up and kissing her forehead.

"Cheer up; I got you some things when I was in Italy last week." Blaise said and Hermione perked up.

"Really what is it, did you get me a book? Please say it's a book" she asked cheerfully.

"Perhaps, along with something else. I put them in your room." He said. Hermione jumped up from her seat and ran to her room Blaise following after her. Hermione flew into her room to see two boxes sitting on her bed. She went to the smaller one first and opened it seeing a first edition copy of Hogwarts, A history that was signed by the author. Hermione ran her hand down the front of it and almost cried tears forming in her eyes. Her copy had been lost with her parent's accident and she had never been able to bring herself to buy another one. Blaise leaned in her door way watching his cousin. He knew she had lost so much when she was younger and that not everyone had treated her the way she should be treated. Hermione was the kindest most loving person he had ever met and it pained him to know that she hurt more then she should. "So you like it then?" He asked. Hermione smiled up at him and set the book down and gave her cousin a tight hug. He had been so wonderful to her and she didn't know what she had done to deserve his kindness. The minute his father died and he took over the family business she knew he could have thrown her out but he hadn't he took care of her an indulged her love of books and charity with out batting an eyelash.

"Thank you so much." She whispered hugging him tighter.

"You're welcome, now how about you open the other box." He said and Hermione smiled at him biting her lip as she walked back to her bed and opened the second box. Hermione gasped at what lay in the box. It was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen made with fine black silk over laid with black lace. It had high scoop neck but an open back and light bead work done to give it a bit of glimmer.

"Blaise it's stunning. I have never seen such a beautiful gown." Hermione said holding the dress up to her and looking in her full length mirror.

"Will you wear it tonight then?" He asked. Hermione turned and looked at him with a scowl and he laughed.

"I knew there was a stipulation, trying to butter me up dear cousin?" Hermione asked laying the gown on her bed.

"Do I really need to butter you up?" He asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I'll go but that doesn't mean I want to." Hermione said. Blaise laughed and nodded leaving her be for the afternoon.

Draco watched as Hermione laughed with her cousin and Theodore Nott. Her body tightly wrapped in a black gown, her back was exposed and Draco thought it was possibly one of the most erotic things he had ever seen to see her shoulder blades and contours of her back, and the slit up on side of the dress that showed her long tones legs when she walked. Draco had never seen someone look so mouth watering and sophisticated at the same time.

He had been trying to corner her all night to speak with her but she had not let herself be alone for more then a second and he was becoming annoyed. She couldn't avoid him forever but he knew she would try. He continued to watch her when the room got quite and everyone looked towards the entrance way to the parlor to see Daphne Greengrass standing there with her head held high. Draco looked to see Pansy and Daphne's younger sister Astoria with looks of disgust on their faces. Pansy most likely because Daphne had always bested her in school and Astoria because she didn't want to live in her sister's shadow. All eyes were now on her and she entered the room with dignity and went to thank the Malfoy's for their invitation and apologized for her late arrival. She then went off to talk with some of the people she knew and everyone began to whisper about the elder Greengrass girl. Hermione was walking by Pansy when she caught word of what she and Astoria had been saying.

"I can't believe she is showing her face after what happened. I would go into permanent exile." Pansy said looking at Daphne in disgust.

"What is it she did?" Hermione asked the curiosity getting the better of her.

"You didn't hear?" Pansy said shocked. "She ran off with some low life wizard and rumor has it got pregnant then lost the baby." Pansy said.

"My parent's found her and dragged her back home. They locked her in her room for a week before she agreed that what she did was stupid and beneath her. They are forcing her to marry now." Astoria finished. Hermione looked over at Daphne and saw the sadness in her eyes and felt sorry for the girl. No one should be forced to marry and she had a feeling that she had been fooled by the man who she had been with.

"She must be miserable, poor thing." Hermione said.

"Please she brought this upon herself my mingling with people below her status as a pureblooded witch wtih a family such as hers. At least you have someone above your up brining to take care of you rather then going below your class." Pansy said and Astoria agreed with her. Hermione made a little bit more small talk with the girls before she excused herself seeking out the restroom. She didn't know what had possessed her to stop and talk with the two girls. They always had to remind her that she was living off of her cousin even though she never really felt that way. Blaise and Hermione were the only family that either really had left other then Blaise's mother in Italy. So she tried to escape for a little while and found a small lavatory down the hall from the large parlor where everyone was gathered. She had no sooner found it and stepped inside that someone joined her closing the door and locking it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for you. I thought I would return this." Draco said holding up the knickers she had been wearing that night in the library.

"What are you doing with those?" She asked grabbing for them but he pulled them out of her reach.

"I picked them up after you fled that night. Didn't want anyone to find them now would you. Imagine if you cousin had found these." Draco said stuffing them back in his pocket. "If you want I can return them to him, he does buy all of your things anyway doesn't he?" Draco said leaning against the door. Why was it everyone seemed to be one her about what her cousin did or didn't buy for her?

"You're a pig." Hermione spat at him.

"I've been called much worse princess." He said with a shrug.

"You need to forget that night ever happened. Merlin knows I have been trying to." Hermione told him.

"Oh please, like you don't feel my touch still," He said backing her against the wall in the small lavatory, "Like you don't feel my lips against yours still, like a whispers or air." He said brushing his lips against hers as he put an arm on the wall on either side of her.

"No I don't, and you need to remove yourself." Hermione stammered out.

"Liar, you know how I know?" Because I feel all of those things." Draco said kissing her lips nipping on them. Hermione pushed against his chest thrusting him away and wiped her mouth.

"Just because you feel those things doesn't mean I still do." Hermione shouted at him feeling violated.

"You're still lying I know you are, you want me to touch you and I bet you are wet from thinking about that night." He said. Hermione didn't know what to say, he was telling the truth, she wanted nothing more then to feel him again, but she couldn't get over the fact that he was someone she couldn't stand and yet she wanted him more then anything. Hermione just stared at him for a moment before he grabbed her faced and crushed his lips onto hers again pinning her back against the wall lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Hermione was thanking Godric her dress had a slit in allowing it to move with out ripping because she wasn't sure how she would explain that to Blaise. Draco's hands were running up her legs as her hands fisted in his blond hair and she moaned against his lips. Draco wasted no time in freeing himself from his pants and burying himself with in Hermione who gasped then moaned at the contact. This was better then she remembered. He began to pump into her as he continued his assault on her lips slipping a hand between them to rub at her clit. He knew that people would start to question both of their absence soon enough and he wanted to make sure she was satisfied. Hermione anchored herself against the wall to arch her hips causing Draco to hit the perfect spot and she was soon cumming around him clutching at his dinner jacket as her orgasm over took her then Draco. They sat there panting for a moment before Draco let go of Hermione's legs allowing her to stand on her own. They righted themselves and Draco kissed Hermione again.

"Maybe next time I will actually get you in a bed." Draco joked with her causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "Wait a few minutes then leave after me. If we are seen leaving together…"

"What people may think you are lowering yourself to speak to a charity case?" Hermione returned. Draco just shook his head and walked out. Hermione closed the door and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks and cheats were flushed and she still hadn't calmed her breathing or her heart rate and her lips were swollen and red. She turned on the water and scrubbed her hands and grabbing a towel wetted it and tried to clean some of the sweat off of her. She knew that trying to use magic wouldn't get the feeling that she had just done something wrong off of her so she was doing this the old fashioned way hoping she could scrub it off of her skin. She knew sleeping with Draco was a huge mistake but he seemed to get her brain to stop working whenever he touched her. She knew then looking at herself in the mirror that tonight had started something bad.

Hermione finished righting herself and feeling that enough time had passed left the bathroom and retuned to the dinner party. She was quickly met with Theo who started a conversation with her that had her smiling and laughing and Draco watched with anger on his face. He had just shagged her in the bathroom not ten minutes ago and here she was laughing it up with another man like nothing had happened between him. Draco felt anger raising more inside of him like someone had just taken his favorite toy away. Draco had never liked other's touching what was his and Theo had his arm on Hermione's elbow whispering something in her ear that made her blush and giggle and Draco resisted the urge to go over there and drag her from the room.

"You look like you want to kill someone." Blaise said taking Draco's attention away from Hermione.

"Perhaps I do." Draco replied coolly looking at the Italian by his side.

"Did you get the files?" Blaise asked him. Draco nodded and Blaise walked off to talk with some others.

Daphne Greengrass looked around the room and saw all the looks she was receiving. She knew that coming here tonight was a bad idea but her parents wanted her to feel the shame that her action had brought up their family or something to that affect. They just wanted to punish her for loving someone they didn't approve of.

"You're looking well Daphne." Blaise said handing her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you Blaise you are looking well and Hermione seems like she is a jewel for you." Daphne said watching Hermione talk with some of the other guest there.

"Yes she is quite the gem I must say, though she can sometimes be to bullheaded when talking with some of the business partners." Blaise said with a smile.

"She was always strong willed in school, I think she tries to hard to prove she belongs sometimes." Daphne observed.

"This is the world she was meant to be in simply because she will make it a better one." Blaise said watching his cousin.

"I think you will too, you were always kind and good hearted. I think you are the only one here who hasn't stabbed someone in the back." Daphne said taking a sip from her glass.

"Oh if only. No one is perfect but I try not to step on people to much." Blaise teased and Daphne smiled. Something she didn't do genuinely anymore. "Well I best go make another round, you know how people talk if you spend too much time with one person." Blaise said with a smile and kissed Daphne's hand before moving on to talk with others. Daphne smiled and watched him go thinking that perhaps tonight hadn't been so bad after all.

AN: Check out photobucket for pictures relating to the story search ssteele2989. Click to view profile and the album is the same name as the story. Let me know what you think in a review. Until next time.


End file.
